Magnivelous
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr "Imagine person A braiding person B's hair. BONUS: Person A has no idea what they are doing."


**Author's note: This is he first time I've ever written an Alice in Wonderland fic, so bear with me.**

 **Based of of the prompt from otpprompts on tumblr, "Imagine person A braiding person B's hair. BONUS: Person A has no idea what they are doing."**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The White Queen had insisted on a ball to celebrate the engagement of Alice and the Mad Hatter. Alice had learned by this point that the traditions of Wonderland differed greatly from the traditions she had grown up with, so she couldn't say she was surprised when she received the invitation two days after the Hatter's proposal. So here Alice was, sitting in a sky blue ballgown and brushing through her hair. She would have preferred her hair braided, rather than down, but Alice couldn't braid her own hair. Perhaps the Hatter could…

"Hatter!" He was looking at his hat, lost in thought, when Alice found him. His eyes flicked up towards Alice when he heard her speak, then his head moved with his eyes so he was facing her rather than his hat.

"Marvelous."

Alice smiled. "Thinking of words that begin with the latter 'M' again, are you?"

"Yes. Also you look marvelous, majestic, meritable, mesmerizing, mystical-"

"Hatter!" Alice scolded, but she couldn't stop her lips from turning upwards into another smile.

"Sorry! What did you need?"

"Do you know how to braid hair?"

The Hatter frowned. "'Braid' doesn't begin with the letter 'M'. And neither does 'hair'..."

"Hatter, please."

He looked down. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I don't know how to braid hair."

"I could teach you," Alice offered, "as long as we've got enough time." She wasn't sure what time they needed to be in the ballroom by. Though in Wonderland, sometimes time could be difficult.

"Time. Who cares about time? The ball is for us, why does it matter if we arrive late? Or even if we don't arrive at all!"

 _Yes_ , Alice thought, _the traditions here are_ very _different._

/\

Alice had shown the Hatter how to braid hair, and he had insisted that he could do it after a few times, but he was taking much longer than he should have needed to, even if he had just learned how to braid a few minutes ago. Alice trusted him, though, so she sat still and waited patiently as the Hatter twisted his fingers through her hair. Seven minutes later, the Hatter spoke, "I'm done."

Alice stood and walked over to her mirror, the Hatter trailing behind her while his hands trembled slightly. Alice was speechless when she saw the braid. How had the Hatter gone from not knowing how to braid hair to creating the most beautiful braid Alice had ever seen in only ten minutes?

"Do you like it?" Alice could hear the nervousness in the Hatter's voice.

"It's…" Alice searched her mind for an 'M' word to describe the braid. She turned to face the Hatter "...Magnificent!"

The Hatter smiled. "Really?"

"Yes!" Alice threw her arms around the Hatter's neck, surprising him with the hug. "I love it!" Once the Hatter comprehended what Alice had said, he hugged her back. After a few moments, Alice pulled away and looked into the Hatter's eyes. "Maybe you should name your braid style."

The Hatter thought for a moment. "How about the Magnivelous Braid?"

Alice giggled. "That's not even a real word."

"Better yet, it's a combination of _two_ words, and they _both_ start with 'M'."

"Very well," Alice agreed, finding she didn't even want to argue with her future husband, the Magnivelous Braid it is!"

/\

When Alice and the Mad Hatter entered the ballroom with linked arms, everyone's eyes were instantly on them, like someone had flipped a switch or pressed a button. Usually, Alice became anxious when so many people were looking at her, but these were the people of Wonderland, a lot of whom Alice had gotten to know rather well over the past couple of years. She spotted the White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, the Chesire Cat, Mallymkun, and the March Hare, who through a teacup at the Hatter and Alice. They ducked in unison, avoiding the teacup easily. The White Queen stepped away from the crowd and approached Alice and the Hatter.

"I'm incredibly thankful you came."

"Thank you for throwing the ball for us," Alice replied politely.

"You are very welcome. And now that you're here, the ball can begin." As the words left the Queen's mouth, music began to drift through the room. The tune was soft, yet still full of that Wonderland thrill that Alice loved. The Hatter unlinked their arms and took Alice's hand in his. He placed his other hand on Alice's waist while Alice placed her other hand on the Hatter's shoulder.

"I'm trying to think of a word that begins with the letter 'M' that describes dancing with you," the Hatter said a few minutes later.

"How about magnivelous?" Alice suggested. Both she and the Hatter smiled.

"I think that fits magnivelously."


End file.
